Many vehicles are used over a wide range of vehicle speeds, including both forward and reverse movement. Some types of engines, however, are capable of operating efficiently only within a narrow range of speeds. Consequently, transmissions capable of efficiently transmitting power at a variety of speed ratios are frequently employed. When the vehicle is at low speed, the transmission is usually operated at a high speed ratio such that it multiplies the engine torque for improved acceleration. At high vehicle speed, operating the transmission at a low speed ratio permits an engine speed associated with quiet, fuel efficient cruising. Typically, a transmission has a housing mounted to the vehicle structure, an input shaft driven by an engine crankshaft, and an output shaft driving the vehicle wheels, often via a differential assembly which permits the left and right wheel to rotate at slightly different speeds as the vehicle turns.
Discrete ratio transmissions are capable of transmitting power via various power flow paths, each associated with a different speed ratio. A particular power flow path is established by engaging particular shift elements, such as clutches or brakes. Shifting from one gear ratio to another involves changing which shift elements are engaged. In many transmissions, the torque capacity of each shift element is controlled by routing fluid to the shift elements at controlled pressure. A controller adjusts the pressure by sending electrical signals to a valve body.
In addition to controlling the torque capacity of the shift elements, the valve body provides fluid for other purposes. These include providing fluid for lubrication and providing fluid to a torque converter. The fluid absorbs heat that is generated by friction within the transmission. To regulate the temperature of the transmission fluid, the fluid is routed through a heat exchanger.
Typically, the fluid is pressurized and circulated by an engine driven pump. However, some vehicles automatically shut off the engine when power is not required in order to reduce fuel consumption. Some of the functions provided by the fluid must be maintained during these periods of time.
When a vehicle is parked, the transmission may engage a parking pawl which holds the transmission shaft stationary to prevent the vehicle from rolling. The parking system is designed to remain engaged without consuming any power during extended unattended periods. Normally, the parking pawl is engaged in response to the driver selecting Park and is disengaged in response to the driver selecting any other range, such as Reverse, Neutral, Drive, or Low. However, there are some conditions in which the transmission may over-ride the driver selection.